The Dark Saga
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: An empty soul shrouded in darkness... Alone and confused... Images flash memories jaded... Cheated all for love. M for Gore


The Dark Saga

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Spawn and all related characters belong to Todd MacFarlane.

* * *

The rain poured across Republic City. Six minutes past midnight, a bright green light filled an alleyway. The bums scurried in panic, as what the light left behind rose up. A figure clad in pitch black, save for a long flowing red cape which seemed to cover it entirely save for the head which was covered in a mask with white almost wing-like designs over its glowing green eyes. Dazed, the figure leaned against a wall, looking down at its hands, seeing claw tips on the end of red gloves… With spiked metallic knuckles jutting from the gloves.

Looking in a nearby window of an abandoned building, the only light from an old street light above, the figure saw the rest of its outfit. Jet black, the mask… A body suit of some kind with red and white breaking up the black on the chest, with red spiked boots, and of course the cape.

"What in the…" The figure spoke, a gruff yet feminine tone. Before it could ponder more a scream came from further down the alley.

"Come on mama… Just hold still, it's only gonna hurt for a second." A man was looming over a woman… Knife in his hand and at her throat… His pants were undone and very close to her body. Almost instinctively the figure rushed forward, getting to the pair in little under a second. It grabbed the man's hand… And crushed it, along with the knife's handle increasing the pain as the blade's hilt splintered and cracked further puncturing the man's hand with his own shattered bones.

"AAAAH!" He screamed as chains came from seemingly nowhere and wrapped around his neck… Slamming him head first into the concrete wall in front of him smashing his face in and silencing him. Either dead or alive, the figure didn't know… Or really care. The woman got up, clearly shaken as she looked at her savior.

"Thank you… Who are you?" She asked as the figure doubled over in pain, memories flooding its head as it fell to the ground in agony… One phrase repeated over and over.

"You are my Spawn… You are my Spawn… You are my Spawn…" A dark memory played on repeat… The figure then looked up to the clearly frightened woman…

"... Spawn." The figure said as it abruptly leaped up, seemingly flying, and landed on a rooftop. More memories flooded. Names… places… its'… HER name.

"Korra…" She said as she doubled over again at the pure agony. She saw an old window on the roof, the roof light shining next to a stairwell entrance. She went over and looked into it, once more seeing the jet black and white mask and her glowing green eyes. She clawed at the mask, wishing it gone so she could see her own face… And it receded as if alive and of its own volition. And she saw. Dark brown hair, fringed short by the looks of it… Green eyes still glowing but, with burns across the left side of her face, including her mouth and chin. Her nose and nearly all of her left side of her face were untouched it seemed, and from what she could tell by the way the burns were, they went down to her neck and likely across the rest of her body.

She looks away in disgust and sits down… Looking up and seeing a billboard for a company, Future Industries… With the face of its CEO. Another wave of memories hit, this time enough to make her cry in utter anguish… A name that would haunt her for all time…

"ASAMI!" She gasps out as she tries to rush towards the face. Only to lose her footing and fall into a puddle of water, her eyes watering up.

"I… I came back… for you."

* * *

"H-heh. Hey Asami." Korra said with a smile, seeing her girlfriend enter the room with some soup. "Oh boy… I wonder what flavor it is this time."

"Turtle Duck. Your mom helped me make it for you. I mean it's not everyday that we take down a criminal syndicate like Zaheer's group." Asami replied as she put the tray down of her lap. "Go on and eat. I'm sure you're almost starving."

"My last cook was Bolin. How do you think I was?" Korra joked a bit as she started eating her soup. Asami smiled as she was about to leave and let her enjoy her food… But stopped.

"You know I love you Korra, right?" Asami asked her. Korra just looked in her direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…. duh. Who wouldn't?" She said with a smirk. Asami just giggled and went to leave… However as she went around the corner she saw something odd… the door to this place was already opened when she swore she had it closed beforehand. Thinking nothing of it she went up to leave… and then when it happened in a flash. A gloved hand shot up from the darkness and hit her right in the neck! It wasn't enough to break it but the wind was knocked right out of her, leaving Asami gasping to get her breath back! The figure then moved quickly and roundhouse kicked her in the back of the head, knocking her out. The figure pulled out two red sashes, one to tie her hands behind her back and one to gag her with while her feet were bound by a thick rope, before dragging her outside and into an alleyway. They soon headed back inside. The dim light illuminating them.

The figure wore a blood red vest that covered most of their upper body, a pair of black wrappings around their wrist with fingerless gloves over their hands, a pair of baggy dark red pants that were held by a red belt of some sort with the symbol of The Red Lotus on their centerpiece, a pair of two towed tabi shoes, and over their head and face was a blood red scarf that revealed only their cold dead eyes. Walking quietly they made their way up towards Korra's room. Inside it she had just finished up her bowl of soup, they had been slowly working her appetite back up, and placed it on a table beside her.

The assassin glared at their target… and began putting the lessons her Master P'li had given her to the test. Moving slowly as to not arouse suspicion she began making a small pocket of air contained within her bending. Once she was satisfied with the pocket… she chucked it into the room and bolted! Korra barely had time to react when she saw the fire… when she felt the searing pain… and knew that her life as she knew it was gone… cut short by a fanatic. Meanwhile Asami groaned as the assassin went to her. They then pulled out a black ski mask, flipped it around, and forced it over her head.

"You all will pay… for ruining the future of the world."


End file.
